Dyskusja użytkownika:Tragolipus
Witaj Witaj na . Dzięki za edycję w artykule Dyskusja użytkownika:Nanaki. Zostaw wiadomość na mojej stronie dyskusji, gdyby potrzebna była Ci jakakolwiek pomoc. -- Nanaki (dyskusja) 22:45, kwi 1, 2013 Cześć. Mam nadzieję, że będzie nam się dobrze współpracowało. Jak masz jakieś pytania, to śmiało pisz do mnie albo do Nanaki. Pozdrawiam XMarian (dyskusja) 16:26, kwi 2, 2013 (UTC) RE: Pomysł z tabelką z bohaterami Siemka! Mówiąc prawdę tą tabelkę podpatrzyłem u jednego z użytkowników i zapożyczyłem ją do siebie. Pomysł z ulubionymi bohaterami to całkiem ciekawa opcja, tylko nie wiem jak to tam napisać, aby poprawnie działało :). Może Nanaki bedzie wiedział jak to zmienić. Pozdrawiam XMarian (dyskusja) 17:52, kwi 2, 2013 (UTC) RE:RE:RE: Pomysł z tabelką z bohaterami Okej, proszę bardzo, oto link do tego Szablonu. Chętnie skorzystam tego pomysłu, bo też mam kilku ulubionych bohaterów. Pozdrawiam XMarian (dyskusja) 18:10, kwi 2, 2013 (UTC) Pola Sprawiedliwości Jest błąd w twojej edycji, Proving Grounds i Howling Abyss to będą dwie rożne mapy ( tak mi się wydaję, ponieważ nigdzie nie było informacji o zmianie tych map. Valoran siema, takie pytanie, gdzie umieścisz Pustkę (Void)? XMarian Re: Plik dźwiękowy Pliki dźwiękowe można przesyłać tak jak obrazy, sęk w tym, że wspierany jest tylko format Ogg więc trzeba mp3 używane przez klienta przekonwertować. Do tego można przykładowo użyć online-convert.com. Poźniej wystarczy go użyć tak samo jak obrazu żeby wstawić player do artykułu: thumb|right|Przykładowo tak thumb|right :— Nana 15:29, maj 8, 2013 (UTC) RE:Bohaterowie - inne informacje Tak, to jest bardzo ciekawy pomysł. Sam chciałem się za to zabrać, zaraz po tym jak skończyłbym opisywać przedmioty. Też myślałem, aby dodać ścieżki dźwiękowe z wypowiedziami bohaterów w grze, ale to najpierw trzeba napisać maila do polskiego studia, które dubbinguje LoLa, aby przekazali nam te pliki z dźwiękami. pozdrawiam XMarian (dyskusja) 03:12, maj 15, 2013 (UTC) Re: Sposób na wandali To jest dobry pomysł, ale już o tym rozmawiałem z Nanakim, i nawet jak zmienimy możliwość edycji tylko dla zarejestrowanych użytkowników, to wandale będą się rejestrować i dalej niszczyć strony. I też w ten sposób prowokujemy ich do dalszego wandalizmu. Trzeba wymyślić inny sposób, aby temu zapobiec. Pozdrawiam XMarian (dyskusja) 03:17, maj 29, 2013 (UTC) :Niestety wandale byli, są i będą - taki już urok wiki którą każdy może edytować. Minusem jest to, że potrafią w swoje wandalizmy włożyć więcej wysiłku niż niezarejestrowany użytkownik w normalną edycję. Więc prędzej oni się zarejestrują żeby zwandalizować stronę niż zwykły użytkownik żeby poprawić literówkę, a w większości przypadków od takich małych edycji ludzie się wciągają w dalsze edycje. Blokowanie stron przed wandalami blokuje je też przed zwykłymi użytkownikami. Zabezpieczenie bardziej newralgicznych stron jest jeszcze zrozumiałe, szczególnie jak się dorzuci komunikat z powodem zabezpieczenia strony. Ale blokowanie stron hurtowo bardziej szkodzi rozwojowi wiki. Angielska może sobie na coś takiego pozwolić, bo mają dziennie prawie milion odsłon i kilkuset aktywnych użytkowników, a nie ok 6000 odsłon i 3 użytkowników :|. :Jedna mała porada co do walki z wandalizmami: Wandalizmy składające się z wielu edycji można wycofywać równie łatwo jak pojedyncze. Na stronie historii edycji zamiast anuluj edycję przy najnowszej edycji. Można kliknąć albo na datę wykonania ostatniej dobrej edycji czego efektem będzie otwarcie podglądu jak tej wersji - wtedy wystarczy ją edytować i zapisać albo można kliknąć na anuluj edycję przy wersji powyżej tej dobrej - pierwszy wandalizm. Ten sposób zmniejsza ilość kliknięć o jedno, bo pozostaje tylko zapisać. :Jest jeszcze jeden sposób zmniejszający ilość kliknięć do jednego. Aktualnie XMarian ma taką możliwość - jest to rollback. Jednym kliknięciem można wycofać wszystkie edycje w artykule wykonane przez ostatniego użytkownika. Na OZ, w historii edycji, we wkładzie użytkownika pojawia się link cofnij który wystarczy raz kliknąć i edycje wycofane. Więc jak chcesz uprawnienia rollbacka to napisz (a pewnie chcesz, bo to przydatne narzędzie :)). :Tak więc do wandali niestety trzeba się przyzwyczaić - szczęśliwie naprawianie szkód po nich jest wiele łatwiejsze niż po tych co po ulicach ganiają. Te wandalizmy mogą wydawać się uciążliwe ale przy tym co się działo Lostpedii jak serial leciał w TVP tutaj jest sielanka :). — Nana 10:28, maj 29, 2013 (UTC) Re: Historie Można zostawiać, bo to nawet ładnie wygląda. Niestety przez moje lenistwo usunąłem już historie i chyba . Re: Prawa Na razie dałem Ci rollbacka. W razie potrzeby podniosę Ci uprawnienia jeszcze trochę :). — Nana 20:22, lip 5, 2013 (UTC) Cytaty Fajnie, że sprawdzasz po mnie te cytaty. Wtedy mam pewność że wszystko jest w porządku. Bo trochę trudno operować trzema kanałami dźwiękowymi (ts, muzyka oraz wypowiedź bohatera). Jak zwykle pozdrawiam XMarian (dyskusja) 21:29, lip 7, 2013 (UTC) Ciekawostki Elo elo. Według mnie zasługujesz na jakiegoś medala, gdyż uważam, że odwalasz kawał dobrej roboty dodając Ciekawostki do bohaterów. Oby tak dalej, by polska wiki świetnie się rozwijała. pozdrówka XMarian (dyskusja) 19:40, paź 7, 2013 (UTC) Re:Master Yi cytaty Siema! Po prostu zapomniało mi się dodać tego ;p Już się tym zajmuję XMarian (dyskusja) 13:12, paź 23, 2013 (UTC) Re: Garen - cytat wyboru Już zaraz podmienię plik. A co do starych wypowiedzi, nie mam już ich w plikach lola i nie uda mi się tego wrzucić. Może ktoś inny ma starsze pliki z starym ;) Re: Punkty Biorę pod uwagę taką ewentualność, chociaż z niechęcią, bo XMarian w pełni zasłużył na swoją pozycję ;). Na razie spróbuje w konwencjonalny sposób. Biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że jeszcze nie wykonał ani jednej sensownej edycji, jeśli zdecyduje się na kontynuowanie procederu nie będzie to strata. — Nana 11:58, lis 6, 2013 (UTC) :Z ciekawostek w tym temacie. Ciągle brakuje mu 60 punktów do wandala który po zakończeniu bana pojawił się ponownie na liście ze swoimi "osiągnięciami". — Nana 12:16, lis 6, 2013 (UTC) ::Według mnie Nanaki powinien mieć osobą punktacje, za te wszystkie skrypty i szablony, które dla nas napisał. Gdyby nie to byłoby tu brzydko i ponuro. Nie liczą się punkty, tylko zaangażowanie (chociaż to one mnie tu przyciągnęły na dłużej ;>). Pozdrawiam XMarian (dyskusja) 04:24, lis 7, 2013 (UTC) Re: Dwie umiejętności Jeszcze i potrzebowały poprawek ^^. Dzięki za zwrócenie uwagi. — Nana 22:03, lis 6, 2013 (UTC) Re: Piekielny Nasus - cytat Siema. Wpadłem na kilka pomysłów jak to naprawić. Trzeba to ten cytat podzielić programem do edytowania wideo/audio. Ja na swoim zacnym windowsie nie mam tego podstawowego programu "Windows Mowie Maker". Pobieranie podobnego programu nie wchodzi w grę, gdyż muszę liczyć się z małą pamięcią dysku (muszę patrzeć na każdy Megabajt). Gdybyś ty te pliki podzielił i znowu wrzucił na wikię to każdy byłby Tobie wdzięczny. XMarian (dyskusja) 09:06, lis 16, 2013 (UTC) v3.14 Krótkie pytanie: Tworzysz loga czy tylko dodałeś linki, bo nie wiem czy jest sens zaczynać ^^ — Nana 23:38, lis 20, 2013 (UTC) Re: Re: Piekielny Nasus i pytanie Co do pytania, to pytania to musisz skierować się z nim do Nanakiego, bo to on tutaj wszystkim kieruje. A tym podzieleniem owego pliku już się zająłem. Pozdrawiam XMarian (dyskusja) 04:04, lis 21, 2013 (UTC) Re: Status na Wiki Na daną chwilę nie ma specjalnych wymagań na administratora. W większości przypadków raczej ograniczona jest ilość administratorów zależnie od poziomu aktywności na wiki. Ale IMO posiadanie 2-3 aktywnych adminów to jest takie minimum, niezależnie od ilości użytkowników. Na daną chwilę jako tako jest 4 adminów. 2 jest nieaktywnych sprzed mojego adoptowania wiki (jeszcze byli 2 inni z licznikiem edycji na poziomie 0). Dam ci dodatkowe przyciski, a tamtych jeszcze spróbuje ściągnąć z powrotem ^^ - w razie braku odpowiedzi zrobi się wreszcie porządek w adminach. :evil: — Nana 13:13, lis 21, 2013 (UTC) Osąd League Siemka, jest mała propozycja z Osąd League, gdyż tego tekstu jest tak dużo że Cytaty są niezauważalne, i moja propozycja jest następująca. Przesunąć osąd poniżej cytatów. Zakłopotany XMarian (dyskusja) 17:46, lis 24, 2013 (UTC) Re: Szablon "Przewijana lista" Na moje oko nie ma się co aż tak martwić długością podstron bohaterów. Rzeczy takie jak historie zmian w aktualizacjach kwalifikują się do zminiaturyzowania, bo potrafią bardzo dużo zajmować, a nie są w centrum zainteresowania. Jak ktoś wchodzi na podstronę historii bohatera to właśnie po to aby trafić na lore i takie smaczki jak Osąd League. Miniaturyzowanie więc tylko utrudni czytanie. Jako alternatywę zawsze można dodać ręcznie spis treści ( go domyślnie wyłącza) poprzez dodanie __TOC__ w miejscu gdzie ma się znaleźć. Powinno to wystarczająco ułatwić nawigację po artykule. BTW: Dodałbyś link do strony usera albo dyskusji w Twoim podpisie. Jest to znacznie wygodniejszy sposób niż wpisywanie ręcznie nazwy strony ^^ (plus mój skrypt do odpowiadania szablonem wymięka gdy nie znajdzie linka do strony usera :P) — Nana 23:02, lis 27, 2013 (UTC) Blokowanie anonimów Hej, mała prośba. Nie blokuj każdego anonima, który zasługuje na wycofanie edycji :P. Blokada raczej służy do uniemożliwienia dalszego psucia zawartości. Ale często ma skutki uboczne. Jeszcze na Lostpedii, wiele razy przekonałem się, że wandal zablokowany za jednorazową edycję miał tendencje wracać gdy blokada się skończyła. Najlepiej blokowanie zaczynać dopiero jak wandalizmy się powtarzają, jednorazowe są niegroźne. — Nana 04:12, gru 4, 2013 (UTC) Re: Polscy aktorzy - pytanie Heh, wziąłem to pod uwagę ale wtedy nie było czego wstawić. Szablon ma przewidziany parametr Przykłady właśnie na tą okazję. Przykładowo Tomasz Marzecki. — Nana 19:24, gru 29, 2013 (UTC) Re: Inne głosy Ahh, kiedy mi się będzie chciało pisać dokumentacje do każdego szablonu, który zrobię – chyba nigdy XD. Ponownie: już przewidziane :). W pierwszym parametrze gdzie idzie bohater albo skórka pasuje też inne. Podając to można określić obraz do wyświetlenia poprzez parametr Obraz. Reszta bez większych zmian. — Nana 16:12, gru 30, 2013 (UTC) Re: Zaginiony cytat w akcji Zaraz pogrzebie w plikach i zobaczę co tam jest. XMarian (dyskusja) 17:54, sty 6, 2014 (UTC) :Znalezione, dodane i opisane. Well done XMarian (dyskusja) 18:04, sty 6, 2014 (UTC) Sklepikarze Siema makler, słuchaj, to gdzie mam Ci wrzucać tych sklepikarzy?? XMarian (dyskusja) 09:28, sty 23, 2014 (UTC) Re: Szablon Filmweb To nie wina szablonu. Do parametru się dostał pewien upierdliwy biały znak, który jest niewidoczny w tekście ale jest kodowany w URL. Posłałem bota i poprawił 7 stron: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 i 7. — Nana 18:12, sty 24, 2014 (UTC) Witaj Jestes jednym z Riot ? jak tak to bardzo mi miło, bardzo lubię tą grę. Podoba mi się postać Fizz, ale jest bardzo mało o nim w histori, poza tym chciał bym troche poczytać o Bilgewater. Nic nie ma o tym miejscu. pozdrawiam: Damianek12390 (dyskusja) lut 9 2014 (UTC) Pytanie Aha dzięki za info. Poza tym mam pytanie jak nic nie ma o danej rzeczy na stronie lol'a i na innych stronach to można coś sobie wymyśleć? Własnie ciekawi mnie czy mogę coś pomajstrować przy Bilgewater? Damianek12390 (dyskusja) lut 9 2014 (UTC) Pomoc Przy nie których postaciach są błędne ceny :D Miss Fortune kosztuje 4800 pz - a nie 3150 pz Katarina kosztuje 6300 pz - a nie 3150 pz co do mojego pytania TAK czy NIE ? Damianek12390 (dyskusja) lut 9 2014 (UTC) Bilgewater dobra ja napisze na swoim blogu miej więcej jak to ma wszystko wyglondac a ty powiesz czy dobrze OK? Damianek12390 (dyskusja) 12:49 lut 10 2014 (UTC) Prośba Sprawdzaj czasami czy nic głupiego nie napisałem :D Pisz mi czasami coś co pomoże mi przy Bilgewater :) Jeżeli dojdzie coś na Bilgewater to moja sprawka :P I jak wstawić skórkę postaci w szablonie? Damianek12390 (dyskusja) 13:30, lut 10, 2014 (UTC) Pomóż Zrobisz mi podpis? (Fizz), kolorowy coś w tym stylu. I jak byś mógł to poprawiaj po mnie błędy ponieważ mam dysortografię. Sorry naprawdę przepraszam za kłopot. Damianek12390 (dyskusja) 14:12, lut 10, 2014 (UTC) Dzięki Jesteś ziom i tylko tyle powiem :D 35px Damianek12390 (dyskusja) 14:26, lut 10, 2014 (UTC) w sprawie Bilgewater Gdzie można znaleść cos o relacjach z Noxusem/Leonią/Bindle City ? 35px Damianek12390 (dyskusja) 14:30, lut 10, 2014 (UTC) Pytanie Mam pytanie jeżeli pracuje i pomagam przy Bilgewater to jestem jej adminem czy to trzeba mieć uprawnienia? I jeszcze jedno czemu gdy się podpisuje mam czas cofnięty o 1 godz. ? 35px Damianek12390 (dyskusja) 14:38, lut 10, 2014 (UTC) Pytanko Jaki najbardziej lubisz region w lol'u ? Ja Bilgrwater 35px Damianek12390 (dyskusja) 15:30, lut 10, 2014 (UTC) Re:Nowy kolega ooo panie, toć ja mam ostatnio tak mało czasu że szok. Jestem wstanie jedynie zrobić poranną edycje i później (czyt. 21:00) jak nie zapomnę to zajrzę ja wikii. Może uda mi się jakoś go przypilnować. zapracowany XMarian (dyskusja) 19:10, lut 10, 2014 (UTC) siema Masz skype? 35px|link=Użytkownik:Damianek12390 Damianek12390 (dyskusja) 13:15, lut 11, 2014 (UTC) siema Gdzie można upic lola? Wiem, że można go pobrać, ale bardzo długo mi się ściąga. pomuż. 35px|link=Użytkownik:Damianek12390 Damianek12390 (dyskusja) 15:05, lut 24, 2014 (UTC) ODP. LOLA w Polsce nie kupisz , jedynym sposobem jest ściągnięcie. Masz dwa wyjścia: Włącz pobieranie i zostaw komputer na te kilka godzin, (jeśli masz laptop to podłącz rownież ladowarke) lub zakup szybsze łącze internetowe. [[Użytkownik:Paladyn5000|''Paladyn5000 czyli '' MRM '']] Dyskusja 20:07, lut 24, 2014 (UTC) Re: Kha'Zix - ikony Poprawione — Nana 12:48, lut 27, 2014 (UTC) Re: Pewien cytat Ja głośno i wyraźnie słyszę „Won ty małpo! Won!” XMarian (dyskusja) 09:55, mar 31, 2014 (UTC) Re: Furia Któreś będzie musiało dostać nawias. Pytanie: które? Furia (zasób) czy Furia (ulepszenie butów). Imo raczej przenieść stronę zasobu. W prawdzie dodanie wyjątku do to nie problem ale będzie to sprawdzane przy każdym wywołaniu co spowolni renderowanie np: - nie jakoś znacznie ale użycie Furia (zasób) straszne nie jest :P. — Nana 09:50, kwi 21, 2014 (UTC) Re: Caitlyn - klasyczna skórka Hmm, w slajderze wyświetla się mi nowy art (link do tego rozmiaru). Wygląda na to, że Twoja przeglądarka z jakiegoś powodu ciągle przechowuje starą wersję - spróbuj wyczyścić cache przeglądarki. Nie da się zaprzeczyć, że czasami pamięć podręczna Wikii jest winowajcą, w tym wypadku dopisanie ?action=purge na końcu adresu powinno pomóc albo przynajmniej przyspieszyć odświeżenie miniaturek wszelkich rozmiarów. — Nana 20:00, lip 14, 2014 (UTC) Re: Szablon Ulepszenie Poprawiony :) — Nana 19:32, lip 25, 2014 (UTC) Re: Prośba Brakowało #ifa ukrywającego wiersz z obrazem gdy parametr jest pusty. Poza tym dodałem hurtem też do pozostałych wierszy. — Nana 10:08, lip 29, 2014 (UTC) 1,000 stron na wiki. Wiem, że admin itd. ale i tak wiki gratulacje, wiki się ładnie rozrasta. ^^ Andrixxx (dyskusja) 01:18, lip 30, 2014 (UTC) Prośba o usunięcie artykułu. Jakby ktoś mógł usunąc artykuł Kinkou, bez sensu zacząłem go robić. Zmieniam odnośniki na stronę Zakon Kinkou. : Nieaktualne. Przerobiłem na przekierowanie — Nana 01:35, sie 1, 2014 (UTC) Re: Rola - skórki Naprawiony :). Przy okazji dodałem użycie modułu Filename, który generuje odpowiednią nazwę pliku. — Nana 12:00, sie 4, 2014 (UTC) Edycje Co do w ciekawostkach , mój błąd, za duży tych ciekawostek tam ma i się człowiek gubi O.o A co do filmów, nie lepiej dać jeden po lewej, drugi po prawej? bo np. u i , wygląda to nie za dobrze, w sensie taka dziura po lewej. Lepiej wygladało gdy filmy były obok siebie, takie jest moje zdanie. Andrixxx (dyskusja) 23:49, sie 12, 2014 (UTC) Re: Gnar - wyświetlana karta Dodałem ''obsługę Gniewu w tooltipach :). — Nana 20:25, sie 14, 2014 (UTC) Re: Portrety Dr Mundo Bez kropki jest poprawnie według języka polskiego oraz od jakiegoś czasu również klienta (gdzieś rok temu jeszcze w kliencie było Dr. Mundo) Trzeba by potworzyć przekierowania do obrazów pod nazwą z kropką aby działały, ale jednocześnie ich brak będzie zmuszał do używania poprawnej nazwy :P — Nana 22:31, sie 21, 2014 (UTC) :Nvm. Nie sprawdziłem dokładnie przed napisaniem i dopiero po zauważyłem, że przeniosłeś plik ;). Poprawiłem szablon wyprzedaży, bo używał od razu parametru 1 bez sprawdzenia czy nazwa istnieje. — Nana 22:40, sie 21, 2014 (UTC) Poprawka Chciałem w artykule "Polska wersja League of Legends" poprawić imię Tradycyjnej Karmy, bo brakowało drugiego "a", ale popsułem coś z szablonami. Cofnąłem edycję, ale szablony dalej zepsute. Da się to naprawić, czy też nabałaganiłem, jak podejrzewam? :( Bardzo za to przepraszam, wciąż nie do końca ogarniam tą stronę... Zepsute nowe pokazy slajdów. Nie wiem czy tylko ja tak mam, ale nowe pokazy slajdów stały się znacznie mniejsze (jak te zwykłe) i nie można ich przewijać, jakby się zablokowały czy coś. Andrixxx (dyskusja) 13:28, sie 29, 2014 (UTC) Nowa sekcja w skórkach bohaterów. A może dodać nowy podtemat dla Skórki bohaterów, w Nadchodzące skórki, gdzie by się znajdowały przecieki na daną skórkę, wzmianki, informacje nie potwierdzone ogólnie? (sam mógłbym to uaktualniać) Andrixxx (dyskusja) 21:59, wrz 9, 2014 (UTC) Re: Szablon Rotacja Naprawione (a właściwie wycofane :P). Zamiast robić 20 osobową rotację chyba prościej oddzielić postaci z eventu od standardowej rotacji. Szczególnie, że pewnie te Shurimowe będą dostępne do końca eventu, a w tym czasie standardowa rotacja się zmieni :). — Nana 23:04, wrz 10, 2014 (UTC) Rework Cześć. Jak wcześnie można edytować strony bohaterów (w związku z reworkiem)? Dopiero po wyjściu patchu, czy od razu jak wejdzie na pbe? Kisio5 (dyskusja) 15:23, wrz 15, 2014 (UTC) Pytanko o fabule. Co się stało że Instytut Wojny został usunięty? Bo chyba przegapiłem ten wątek fabularny. Bo z tego wynika, że gracz już nie do końca jest przywoływaczem. Andrixxx (dyskusja) 17:25, wrz 15, 2014 (UTC) Re: Kilka próśb Przerobienie nie powinno być wielkim problemem, postaram się zrobić wersję dla portretów. Co do cytatów to nawet nie zauważyłem kiedy Riot zmienił silnik, ale widzę, że tą zmianą bardzo utrudnił życie. Wyeksportować je można za pomocą Ravioli Explorer, ale teraz wszystkie pliki mają bardzo przydatne nazwy: File#### :/ — Nana 12:35, wrz 18, 2014 (UTC) Re: Szablon biografia Zrobiłem prosty szablon, który przerobi szablon danych na zmienne. Wystarczy je po odpaleniu tego szablonu wywołać poprzez Cytaty wyboru w formie mp3 znajdują się luzem w katalogu ...\League of Legends\rads\projects\lol_air_client\releases\--wersja--\deploy\assets\sounds\pl_PL\champions — Nana 00:05, wrz 24, 2014 (UTC) Pytanie Czy w planach w zakładkach historii bohaterów, będzie tak samo jak w Sionie? Chodzi o pokazanie starych umiejętności np. w Skarnerze, Xeracie (nie wiem jak napisać odmienną formę). Jestem ciekawy. Mam nadzieje, że mi odpowiesz. :) ThePatrickozzer (dyskusja) 13:09, wrz 29, 2014 (UTC) Prośba Mógłbyś to usunąć? Byłbym wdzięczny. :) TheQuinn (dyskusja) 13:47, paź 22, 2014 (UTC) Dwa cytaty Kalisty. Te dwa cytaty nie są zepsute, ale to nie moja wina. Cytat „Nikt nie udźwignie naszego brzemienia! Zobaczmy, ile włóczni przetrwasz.” ''powinien być rozłożony na dwa odrębne. Ktoś w Riot po prostu jes złożył, a ostatni wrzucił dwa razy. Wrzucę ponownie jak będzie naprawione w PBE. DorokaiPL 15:02, lis 7, 2014 (UTC) Jak zrobić szablon? Siema. Jak zrobić swój szablon? Chciałbym zrobić taki szablon: Tło Vi; -Dźwięk "Zrobię to po mojemu." "Ten artykuł lub sekcja jest aktualnie edytowany przez użytkownika Slavvek." *Proszę o wstrzymanie jakichkolwiek edycji do czasu usunięcia szablonu. *Wszelkie dźwięki mogą jeszcze ulec zmianie. *Szablon zostanie usunięty przez użytkownika Slavvek po dodaniu brakujących cytatów. Proszę o pomoc w stworzeniu takiego szablonu. Re: Szablon biografia - odnowienie pytania Stanęło w połowie i inne, ważniejsze zadania dostały pierwszeństwo. Planuję to dokończyć w najbliższym czasie. — Nana 21:05, lis 9, 2014 (UTC) :Efekt na razie widoczny na stronach i . Wywołanie ogranicza się do dodania parametrów #:Skórka z nazwami. 0:Skórka można pominąć, bo dałem domyślnie jako Klasyczna. Poza tym ciągle można podać obraz, aby podmienić slideshow jakimś konkretnym. — Nana 16:20, lis 10, 2014 (UTC) Błąd z biografiami, cytatami. chodzi mi o to, że nasuwają się na siebie biografie z cytatami. Gdy tak sie dzieje mam "Enterować" aż bedzie cała historia widoczna z biografią? bo wtedy to muszę wszędzie robić po równo te biografie z cytatami, by to wyglądało na każdym tak samo, że Biografia kończy tam gdzie zaczynają się cytaty. Mam nadzieję, że wiesz o co mi kaman. A i czy mozna zrobić tak bym to ja zajmował się tylko pisaniem tych biografii? Bo jednak ja tutaj rasy piszę i te zawody jakie spełniają i by wszystko było pisane przez jedną osobę, byłoby chyba lepiej niż gdyby przez parę. Andrixxx (dyskusja) 21:46, lis 24, 2014 (UTC) RE: Szablon "clear" przed cyatami pomaga, dzięki ;) Andrixxx (dyskusja) 21:55, lis 24, 2014 (UTC) RE: Lissandra - rasa Tak ich 'Nazwali, samo nazwanie o rasie chyba nie świadczy? Podam przykład: to tak samo jak urodzi się dziecko (rasy ludzkiej), i rodzice je nazwali Nowo narodzony, to wtedy też zamiast rasy człowiek to jest rasa Nowo narodzony? Podałem ci przykład tego co ty napisałeś, tylko w innym wydaniu. Jej historie czytałem parę razy tak samo jak Freljordu. Czytanie ze zrozumieniem, a nie zaraz na mnie naskakujesz... Równie dobrze to ona ani nie jest Zrodzona z Lodu ani Wiedźmą Lodu bo tak ją tylko '''NAZWALI. --Andrixxx (dyskusja) 14:14, sty 18, 2015 (UTC) Cześć, myślę że cytaty niektórych postaci nie są, że tak powiem, dobrze napisane. Przykładowo Sivir która według wiki mówi "Rzezimieszek nie, rzezniczka tak". W zdaniu tym brakuje odpowiedniej interpunkcji, gdyż ono ewidentnie brzmi bardziej jak "Rzezimieszek? Nie. Rzezniczka - tak!". Można znalezc wiele więcej przykładów. I tu rodzi się moja prośba - czy można udostępnić sekcję "cytaty" dla ludzi, lecz by każd zmiana musiała być sprawdzana przez moderatora. Czasami pomysleć by można że ktoś tu zachowuje się jakby był upośledzonym amerykaninem bez uszu. joł, AdamiPiotr Do usunięcia Mógłbyś usunąć to? Duckey Detective (dyskusja) 21:48, mar 22, 2015 (UTC) ---- I może też zabnuj gościa, panoszy się i wandalizuje ;/ - ''Turnaro'' Dyskusja 08:44, mar 23, 2015 (UTC) RE:Do usunięcia Ja już się tym zająłem. :[[Użytkownik:Paladyn5000|''Paladyn5000 czyli '' MRM '']] Dyskusja 12:44, mar 23, 2015 (UTC) Teemo z Sił Specjalnych Na '''oficjalnej' stronie League of Legends, Teemo z Sił Specjalnych jest opisany jako Teemo z Oddziału Omega, to błąd na wiki czy u nich? link Duckey Detective (blog • dyskusja) 17:50, kwi 7, 2015 (UTC) Re: Re: Teemo z Sił Specjalnych W grze Riot dał nazwę "Teemo z Oddziałów Specjalnych", chyba tego trzeba się trzymać, zmieniłem już nazwę obrazów i na stronie z skórkami Teemo. P.S. Widać przy tym jak dobrze Riot tłumaczy skórki, trzy różne wersje, chyba stwierdzili że połączą dwie pierwsze nazwy. Duckey Detective (blog • dyskusja) 14:47, kwi 9, 2015 (UTC) Re: Lista wszystkich skórek Chyba wygląda na to, że rozmiar listy może na to wpływać. Na razie podzieliłem na sekcje A-G, H-M, N-S i T-Z. Trochę utrudni to sortowanie. — Nana 16:55, kwi 22, 2015 (UTC) Re: Widok opcji udostępniania Chyba jest źle, że poza tym co dostępne na kanale RSS nie zajrzałem bezpośrednio na LoL Wiki od czasu kiedy to weszło w życie. To było winowajcą, ale już nie pamiętam czego to było poprawką więc pewnie gdzieś w jakimś nieznanym miejscu będzie problem, na który będzie trzeba ponownie znaleźć rozwiązanie :) — Nana 16:45, maj 7, 2015 (UTC) Re: Dziwny sprawa Niestety jest to mało intuicyjne narzędzie. Trzeba wpisać nazwę artykułu i wcisnąć Enter. Wtedy pojawi się wpis poniżej pola tekstowego i dopiero wtedy można dać Zapisz zmiany. — Nana 11:01, cze 13, 2015 (UTC) Easter Egg na SR Hej :) Zwróciłam właśnie uwagę, że sekcja Easter Eggów jest słabo rozwinięta, a od dawna chciałam coś takiego dodać. Mam jednak problem, jak to nazwać, ponieważ chciałabym dodać ciekawostki związane z elementami graficznymi czy z interakcją mapy SR (np. kiedy pojawia się Poro, kiedy blue buff zatańczy, co to za czaszka w legowisku Nashora i tak dslej). Nie pasuje mi to raczej do żadnej z obecnych kategorii. Mogłabym liczyć na Twoją pomoc? Z góry bardzo dziękuję :) http://pl.leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Easter_eggs Pod rozkazem Cienia (http://pl.leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Użytkownik:Pod_rozkazem_Cienia) Dnia 16.06.15 roku RE: Easter Eggi na SR Ogromne dzięki, znacznie mi wszystko rozjśniłeś i do końca czerwca może uda mi się zająć uzupełnieniem wszystkich brakujących kategorii i działów w sekcji Easter Eggów. Wyszukanie potrzebnych informacji nie będzie większym kłopotem, to tylko nieco czasochłonne, ale to moje początki z bardziej zaawansowaną edycją, więc być może będę jeszcze prosiła o pomoc. Póki co mam dość luźne pytanie: znasz angielski na zaawansowanym poziomie? Sama raczej dobrze go znam, po polsku piszę w miarę poprawnie i po prostu od dawna chciałabym się zabrać za przetłumaczenie na nasz język wszystkich numerów Dziennika Sprawiedliwości. Niby coś na necie jest, ale bardzo mało. Potrzebowałabym jednak kogoś, kto mógłby później sprawdzić moją pracę, bo nie chcę zrobić jakichś poważnych błędów i generalnie zależy mi na jakości. Może dopiero w lipcu się za to wezmę i będzie to szło powoli, uważam to jednak za projekt wart realizacji. Mógłbyś pomóc albo doradzić, kto ewentualnie mógłby pomóc w korekcie? Um, no i... To trochę głupie, ale bardzo chciałabym to powiedzieć: DZIĘKUJĘ. Twój wkład w polską wiki LoLa jest niezwykły, rozpala moją pasję i jednocześnie czuję podziw dla osoby tak w to zaangażowanej. Poza tym strzeż się - zamierzam dogonić Cię w rankingu :D 17.06.15, 00:21 (UTC), Pod Rozkazem Cienia Edit: Jeśli uważasz, że jakaś sekcja potrzebuje szybkiego uzupełnienia, to mogę się tym zająć w pierwszej kolejności, po prostu napisz :) Skórki na wyprzedaży (30.06 - 03.07) Patrzę tak teraz na główną stronę i zauważyłam drobną lukę. W sekcji skórek, które będą dostępne na wyprzedaży od jutra, nie ma Mafii Jinx. To przeoczenie czy celowy zabieg przez wzgląd estetyczny albo brak miejsca? Pod rozkazem Cienia , 18:09 - 29.czerwca 2015 (UTC) Edit: O... Jestem zaskoczona. Sprawdzałam tylko surrenderat20.com, wybacz mój błąd ;) Licencje Jasne, przepraszam za kłopot ;) Dodam ze wspólnej bazy kolejne obrazy, a co do tych licencji... Już nie pamiętam, dlatego zapytam - w tym poradniku będzie, jak to dodać? To w wolnej chwili się tym zajmę. Pod rozkazem Cienia , 02. lipca 2015 (UTC) - 14:36 Re: Obrazy Pliki usunięte — Nana 14:32, lip 7, 2015 (UTC) Jestem przeklęty Nie wiedzieć czemu, artykuły które edytuję zostają w jakiś sposób zmącone. Nawet, gdy to tylko anulowanie edycji. (Dlatego tak rzadko edytuję.) Tym razem dotknęło to artykułu "Lista Bohaterów". Wolę nie wiedzieć, co się stanie, gdy spróbuję to naprawić, więc naprawę pozostawiam czystym... Tydeus 2000 (dyskusja) 19:35, lip 17, 2015 (UTC) ---- Z listą bohaterów ja też często miałem problemy, kiedy się ją edytuje (przynajmniej w moim przypadku) wszystko się knoci i trzeba w trybie źródłowym szukać błędu, nawet jeżeli żadnej edycji się nie wykona. Dla mnie to nie jakiś duży problem, ale ktoś kto nie łapie się w źródłowym może mieć problemy. Chyba tak jak listę skórek trzeba to przekształcić tabviewem. Zawsze jak masz taki problem spróbuj cofnąć swoją edycję (tak jak się np. cofa wandalizm), powinno działać. Duckey Detective (blog • dyskusja) 07:15, lip 18, 2015 (UTC) Przeróbka Skarnera? Na stronie o Czempionach napisałeś, że w sierpniu (tym miesiącu) (mój nowy "main") ma odnotowaną przeróbkę postaci. Czy obejmuje to zmianę rozgrywki (którą już miał, w sumie niedawno), czy tylko/też wygląd? Na jaką to ma być miarę i gdzie znalazłeś ową informację? Muszę się o tym więcej dowiedzieć... Tydeus 2000 (dyskusja) 10:09, sie 1, 2015 (UTC) Re: PROJEKTOWA przesada To wina dwukropka, który nie jest poprawnym znakiem w nazwach plików. Teraz dodałem do galerii moduł do generowania nazw plików, który usuwa z nazw znaki specjalne. Z Yasuo portret działał ponieważ istnieje przekierowanie pod nazwą z dwukropkiem. — Nana 21:48, sie 25, 2015 (UTC) Kilka pytań Mam kilka drobnych pytań i mam nadzieję, że nie będę zwracała nimi głowy :) Na początek chciałabym dowiedzieć się czegoś o dodawaniu obrazów. Obecnie dodaję je z angielskiej Wiki, więc nie ma problemu, ale co, kiedy chciałabym dodać coś nowego, co należy do Riot Games? Nie wiem, jak dodać te całe licencje. I jeszcze jedna sytuacja - w najbliższych miesiącach zapewne zajmę się w końcu sekcją easter eggów, do których chciałabym dodać galerię obrazów, które będą je przedstawiać. Gdy będę miała czas, to porobię screeny na SR itd., no ale co w sytuacji, kiedy obrazy należą do mnie? Też muszę dodawać licencje, czy, skoro są zrobione przeze mnie, to mogę to pominąć? Po drugie - czasem Riot publikuje bardzo fajne artykuły i blogi, w zasadzie nie ma na nie miejsca na naszej Wiki (albo to przegapiłam), a fajnie byłoby je przecież uwiecznić. Mogę zrobić jakąś kategorię, w której znalazłaby się ta wiedza, czy to raczej kiepski pomysł? Część nie ma po polsku, ale przecież zawsze mogę przetłumaczyć. No i jeszcze jedno: obecnie nie mamy chińskich splash artów ani screenów z gry danego skina. Mogłabym się tym zająć kiedyś? Wiem, że to dużo roboty i siedzenia w kodach, ale żebyś miał pewność, że sobie poradzę, to mogę przykładowo zrobić coś na swoim blogu i jeśli wyjdzie, to Ci pokazać i wtedy się tym zająć. Oczywiście, nie ma sprawy, jeśli nie powinnam się tym zajmować. I tak mam na razie tyle do zrobienia tu, że nie zajmę się tym w ciągu najbliższego miesiąca, a może i dłużej. Ale co o tym sądzisz? Bardzo lubię naszą Wiki i chciałabym, aby dogoniła angielską wersję. Pod rozkazem Cienia , dnia 6. września 2015 - 08:04 Re: Re: Kilka pytań Pomoc świetna, szczere podziękowania :) # Licencje - wydaje mi się, że wszystko rozumiem i że z zupełnością dam sobie radę. Dzięki <3 # Artykuły - dodanie w historiach bohaterów nie do końca się sprawdzi, ponieważ nie wszystkie artykuły można zakwalifikować do konkretnego czempiona (np. artykuły o aktualizacji SR czy jeden z tych ostatnich o tworzeniu splash artów dla postaci). Widzę to tak: osobna kategoria o nazwie "Artykuły Riot Games", w niej kilka podkategorii - przykładowo: blogi deweloperów, wywiady, etc. I teraz nie jestem pewna, czy w zawrzeć wszystkie artykuły np. z sekcji blogów dewów w jednej stronie, czy utworzyć ich kilka na każdy osobno. To jeszcze przemyślę, nie chcę zaśmiecać Wiki ;) Na próbę zrobię to kiedyś na swoim blogu. #''Chińskie odpowiedniki'' - myślę, że najlepiej zrobić to tak, jak na angielski Wiki, że w splash artach będzie możliwość przełączenia na chińskie bądź screeny. Ale to sporo pracy i żeby nic nie zepsuć, zrobię to kiedyś próbnie u siebie i wtedy podeślę końcowy efekt. Pod rozkazem Cienia, dnia 6. września 2015 - 21:55 Re: Cytaty Naprawione. Nowy format linków bezpośrednich do plików namieszał. Skrypt poszukiwał rozszerzenia pliku na końcu adresu, a to już się tam nie znajduje. Na angielskiej też się ucieszą ;) — Nana 01:31, wrz 15, 2015 (UTC) Kolejnych kilka uwag 1. Strona z historią Poppy '- nie wiem, czy było tak zawsze, czy to drobne przeoczenie, ale Poppy jako jedyny bohater nie posiada na tej stronie tej tabelki, w której wymieniona jest płeć, przynależność, etc. Byłbyś w stanie coś na to zaradzić? Nie mogę się tym zająć w najbliższym czasie, a dobrze byłoby to poprawić. '''2. Skórki Sivir i Nautilusa '- chodzi mi o skiny z serii Warden. Na dole, w ciekawostkach, ta nazwa jest przetłumaczona jako "Opiekun", podczas gdy w galerii skórek widnieje nazwa "Inkwizytor". Sama nie mam 100% pewności, co jest poprawne i nie dam rady tego teraz sprawdzić, a to spory brak spójności. Pod rozkazem Cienia , dnia 16. września 2015 - 00:12 Chińskie skórki i screeny Wyszło tak: http://pl.leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Riven/skórki_i_ciekawostki , a chciałam, by były takie do przełączania przyciski, jak na angielskiej wiki. Co zrobiłam nie tak? Robiłam to w artykule Bohater i wyszło, kod ten sam :d Pod rozkazem Cienia (dyskusja) 16:40, wrz 24, 2015 (UTC) Re: Kilka wiadomości # Poprawiony. Najwyraźniej go przegapiłem jak przerabiałem na nowe infoboksy i usunąłem arkusz css dla poprzedniej wersji. Dlatego stracił wygląd. # Nie koniecznie nie interesuje, a bardziej nie szukam :P Jak trafię na jakieś info o zmianach to chętnie zobaczę. Może mnie znowu wciągnie ;) Wracając do specjalizacji to spodziewałem się, że wprowadzą jakieś dziwne zależności, a tutaj wręcz przeciwnie. Zaraz się tym zajmę, nie powinno być dużo roboty. # Jako tako włączenie tablic to jedno kliknięcie na Specjalna:Rozszerzenia wiki, ale jakiś czas temu jak się pomysł pojawił to zostało przegłosowane, aby zostać przy dyskusjach (nie mogę znaleźć wątku). Najlepiej chyba będzie ponownie dowiedzieć się jakie są nastroje w wątku na forum. — Nana 13:49, lis 4, 2015 (UTC) Chyba wszystko co związane z nowymi specjalizacjami co się da zrobić teraz zrobione. * dostosowany * dodany * Kategoria:Specjalizacje Sezonu 2016 * Kategoria:Szablony drzewek specjalizacji Brakuje kilku ikon, które mają na angielskiej (RCF), a tła spróbuję wyciągnąć z klienta PBE. — Nana 19:03, lis 4, 2015 (UTC) Skórka dla Soraki Skoro Soraka Żniwiarz dusz nie należy do skórek z Harrowing w 2014 roku to dlaczego taka informacja jest w zakładce skórki i ciekawostki - Soraka, i dlaczego jest niedostępna do kupienia normalnie tylko w czasie trwania Harrowing ??? EniNova Teraz sam widzisz, że skórka do Soraki należy do Harrowing. Nawet w opisie postaci w zakładce ciekawostki i skórki było napisane ale jak poprawiłam to stwierdziłeś, że się myle. Mogłeś najpierw sprawdzić Mądralo. Skin odrazu należał do harrowing-owych tylko wyszedł na koniec zdarzenia. Pozdrawiam EniNova :D Dzięki :* "Wild Cart" czyli "Joker" ;) Już dawno temu pojawiły się skórki inspirowane talią kart, w tym jedna dla Shaco. Na stronie o jego skórkach znajduje się nazwa "Dzika Karta Shaco", podczas gdy w grze nazywa się "Joker Shaco". Tutejsze tłumaczenie (ang. "Wild Cart" to po polsku "Joker", co jest zawarte np. w Q, Jokerach, TF'a) pojawiło się przed pojawieniem się skórki w grze i nie zostało poprawione. Sam bym to naprawił, ale tak istotne kwestie jak zmiany nazw skórek... to kwestia adminów.-Tydeus 2000 (dyskusja) 14:43, lis 10, 2015 (UTC) Re: Wyprzedaże Zmiany dodałeś wewnątrz tagu przez co był aplikowany tylko na stronie szablonu. Poprawiłem. Co do samego rozwiązania, to biorąc pod uwagę, że ostatnio lewa kolumna jest krótsza niż prawa to rozważyłbym zmianę w drugą stronę. 4 kolumny i może nawet trochę szersze obrazy. — Nana 19:21, lis 17, 2015 (UTC) Re: Specjalizacje Ciąg Dalszy Zrobione. — Nana 20:09, gru 9, 2015 (UTC) Re: Kwestia dodawania plików (w tym cytatów) Zapomniałem stworzyć szablon wstawiający opis i pojawiał się redlink. Teraz już istnieje i automatycznie kategoryzuje na podstawie parametru Postać. Bot w tej chwili odświeża pliki, żeby wylądowały gdzie trzeba. Sporo ma niewypełnione szablony przez co niewiele to da, ale botem można to w miarę łatwo uzupełnić. Jeśli przypadkiem masz samą listę plików, które potrzebują poprawek to nie pogardzę ;) Co do skryptu wstawiającego tekst szablony przy przesyłaniu to zaraz naprawię. Jak były przemieszania w w JS, została wyłączona możliwość importu ze zwykłych stron, a na takiej się obecnie znajduje. Skrypt w sumie dawno powinien wylądować na dev.wikia.com to zaraz go tam przerzucę i zmienię import tutaj. — Nana 18:41, gru 19, 2015 (UTC) Usunięcie kategorii Przepraszam za kłopot, ale stworzyłam coś takiego: http://pl.leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Kategoria:-_dubbing i w sumie tylko tym zaśmieciłam Wiki. Nie wiem, jak to usunąć. Mogłabym liczyć na pomoc? Pod rozkazem Cienia (dyskusja) 19:38, sty 11, 2016 (UTC) Re: Wikiowe problemy # Cytaty nie działają, bo skrypt za to odpowiedzialny został wyłączony przez staffa. Dowiem się co i jak, chociaż nic nie obiecuje. Możliwe, że będzie trzeba poszukać innego rozwiązania. # Nie widzę problemu, ale jeśli problem pojawiał się w infoboksie (StraÅ¼niczki?) to zostało to naprawione we wczorajszej aktualizacji. — Nana 20:16, sty 13, 2016 (UTC) : Jak tylko skrypt przejdzie przez przegląd odtwarzanie cytatów ponownie zacznie działać :) — Nana 10:56, sty 23, 2016 (UTC) Tłumaczenie historii Sir Tragolipsusie, stara historia na stronie o jego historii jest... po angielsku. Wszystkie inne postacie mają (równie stare) polskie historie, ale ta jest nieprzetłumaczona. Chciałbym wiedzieć, jak to się stało i... . (Obiecuję, że nie będę robił fantazji, z jakich słyną polskie tłumaczenia.) Tydeus 2000 (dyskusja) 21:02, mar 4, 2016 (UTC) Re: Kilka spraw technicznych Tooltipy i galerie naprawione. Zaczną działać po sprawdzeniu plików. — Nana 17:35, mar 9, 2016 (UTC) Zmiana botem dywizów na półpauzy Cześć, często przeglądając artykuły widzę w nich jeden, mały błąd. Mianowicie we wstępie artykułu, zamiast półpauzy (–) znajduje się zwykły dywiz (-), co jest błędem. Nie dałoby się za twoją zgodą poprosić Nanakiego żeby to poprawił botem? :) — '''Light22 15:15, mar 11, 2016 (UTC) : Dzięki, od razu mu to przekażę. Przy okazji, mam kilka spraw do obgadania w bardziej prywatnym miejscu, możesz mi podać maila lub skype? — Light22 16:37, mar 12, 2016 (UTC) :: No to spoko, wysłałem już wiadomość na podany adres. No i Nanaki ogarnął botem te półpauzy. — Light22 15:12, mar 14, 2016 (UTC)